


When Skies are Grey

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? idk how to tag that tbh they're humans not demigods, Human AU, M/M, Mortal AU, No Gods AU, This Is Sad, im sorry honestly, take the ending as you will im not confirming anything, theres no warnings but this is the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will hated his singing voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so tbh i wrote this because my friend really loves that song 'you are my sunshine' and she made the mistake of telling me that so heres this  
> originally written in 2 parts but i don't think that matters, but i thought the original titles would be fun to share: "im just ur run of the mill piece of garbage" and "kinda wanted to make it worse but figured i should try to be nice"

Will hated his singing voice. He couldn’t sing, he couldn’t play any instrument, no matter how much his parents spent on lessons for him when he was younger. Really, having two parents that were both well known in the music industry was murder for Will’s musical self esteem - he never felt like he was good enough. None of this stopped him from humming while he did the dishes or singing along with the radio, however.

Nico was the reason. At this point in Will’s life, he felt like Nico was the reason for everything he did, but for this, Nico really was the reason. 

There was day one that - Will liked to remember this whenever he was a little down - Nico had caught him singing while he was cooking dinner. It was their first date, and it wasn’t like Will could cook anyway, but Nico had done his best to help, no matter how much Will told him that he wasn’t allowed.

Nico had gone to set the table, the one thing Will  _ had _ allowed him to do, and when he came back, Will had been singing quietly to himself as he stirred a pot of pasta. He snuck up behind Will, about to ask where the silverware was, but paused to listen to the song.

He must’ve breathed too deeply or something, because somehow Will noticed he was there and he jumped, abruptly stopping his singing and started apologizing.

Nico had laughed at him, and asked, “What are you sorry for?”

Will had stuttered out a response of something like, “My singing voice isn’t very good.”

Nico had leaned in close and Will’s heart had stalled. “I have to disagree.”

And so Will didn’t stop himself from singing in front of Nico again. Sometimes Will would make Nico dance with him, and sometimes Will would belt out some showtune just to make Nico laugh until he was crying. And there had even been a time or two that Nico had woken, screaming from a nightmare, that Will had quietly sung him back to sleep.

And then there was this.

However  _ this  _ could be described.

An accident. Which led to a hospital. Which led to three days without hearing Nico’s voice, without hearing his  _ laugh _ or seeing his  _ smile. _

And Will was powerless.

This wasn’t something he could fix. This wasn’t singing Nico back to sleep. This wasn’t cheering him up after a bad day.

This was broken bones and a medically induced coma.

And there was nothing Will could do.

He had sat for  _ hours, _ however long the nurses would let him stay, and when he had to leave, he would be back as soon as he was allowed the next day. So he sat right up against the side of the hospital bed, holding one of Nico’s cold hands and stroking his thumb across the back of it.

Will started humming, just trying to fill the silence that came between the beeping of the machines in the room. He hummed, and when that wasn’t enough, his lips formed words, and he sang quietly to himself - to Nico.

_ "The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms," _ Will whispered, free hand coming up to brush the hair away from Nico’s eyes.  _ "But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried." _

He felt tears stream down his cheeks, but couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

Will had fallen asleep at the hospital. He didn’t know when, he didn’t know for how long, and he didn’t know when it was that he woke up. All he did know was the rough sheets beneath his hands and cheek, the too-familiar beeping of the machines, and something heavy resting on his head.

He reached a hand up to the top of his head, feeling familiar dry skin. His hand snapped away like he’d been shocked, and Will tried his best to angle his head without moving the hand on his head. No matter what he did, however, he couldn’t seem to get a look at Nico’s face to see if he was awake.

Will was just about to close his eyes and try to sleep a little longer (he knew he wasn’t going to get the sleep at home), when he heard something. Something different, not the steady beeps of the machine, though those were still there. This was different, closer, less like a machine, and more like--

The hand gripped Will’s hair, and Will slammed a hand on the nurse call button.

The intubation tube was removed, and Nico’s eyes were just barely open, and Will felt tears pricking at his eyes. He was holding Nico’s hand, and Nico was gripping it back, though not quite as strong as Will, and Will couldn’t stop  _ smiling. _

Nico opened his mouth, trying to speak, but only hissed and rasped. Will tried to offer him water, but he refused. “Sunshine,” he whispered, and tried again, only to rasp out, “only sunshine... You-- Happy... skies are grey.”

Tears were falling freely down Will’s cheeks, though this time without the hopeless feeling filling his chest. _ “You’ll never know, dear,” _ Will sang softly, _ “how much I love you.” _

Nico cracked a smile, just barely, before his eyes rolled back in his head. Suddenly, he was spasming, and the machines were going off like crazy, and about six people flooded into the room at once, one of them forcing Will to leave as the others crowded around Nico’s bed, turning him on his side and shouting for someone to get the doctor.

Will had one thought before a woman in a white coat ran into the room:  _ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't try very hard to be nice  
> also im sorry again  
> but if it makes anyone feel better there's a second chapter up for "a little more in the closet than out of it" so you could read that to lift your spirits? maybe??


End file.
